wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/VI
VI Taka, której się nie powiodło Madzia nie pamiętała wypadku, który by tak nią wstrząsnął jak owo spóźnienie Joasi. Nie mogła zasnąć, choć w salach i na korytarzu było cicho. Zdawało jej się, że ktoś chodzi, to, że słychać woń spalenizny, to znowu, że w deszczu gęsto padającym dźwięczy jakaś melodia. Nade wszystko jednak spać przeszkadzał jej bieg własnych myśli. Marzyła, że jutro na pensji zdarzy się coś okropnego. Najpewniej Joasia straci miejsce damy klasowej za to, że tak późno wróciła; a może i Zosię wydalą, że zamknęła drzwi na klucz. "Biedna Joasia - wzdychała Magdalena przewracając się na łóżku - jej już nic nie uratuje. Pamiętam, jeszcze w trzeciej klasie, pani Latter wymówiła miejsce pannie Zuzannie za to, że bez opowiedzenia się wyszła przed południem. Albo - dwa lata temu - co się stało z panną Krystyną? Raz jeden nie nocowała w domu i - żegnam panią!... Nie wiem nawet, czy dostała miejsce na innej pensji?... I co tej Zosi strzeliło do głowy?... Bała się? Ale na korytarz nikt nie mógłby wejść. A może ona przez zazdrość o pana Kazimierza?... Niegodziwa dziewczyna, naturalnie, że zrobiła to przez zazdrość... A może pani Latter i mnie wydali za to, że wyszłam na korytarz?... Ha, powiem, że dziewczynki ogromnie bały się i chciałam je uspokoić." Tym razem myśl wydalenia z pensji przeraziła ją. Co ona powie rodzicom, jak pokaże się im straciwszy miejsce?... I co będzie robić w domu, wypędzona, okryta wstydem?... Usiadła na łóżku i schwyciła się rękoma za głowę. "Boże! Boże! - myślała - ja już tracę przytomność! Za cóż by mnie pani Latter wydalała i... co się ze mną dzieje, że mi takie dziwne rzeczy snują się po głowie?... Ja muszę być chora..." Uspokoiwszy się, że jej nie mogą wydalić z pensji za to, że wyszła na korytarz, zaczęła z kolei trapić się obfitością własnych myśli. Nie dawniej jak przed kilkoma tygodniami myślała tylko o swoich dziewczynkach i ich lekcjach, o tym, że porozmawia z Adą albo że wyjdzie na spacer z klasą. A dziś? Niepokoi się dochodami pani Latter, chce dla niej zaciągnąć pożyczkę, to znowu troszczy się losem Joasi. "Oczywiście, mam początki pomieszania zmysłów!..." - szepnęła. Wybiła trzecia, kwadrans na czwartą, wpół... Madzia postanawia spać. Lecz im mocniej zamyka oczy, tym wyraźniej widzi przed sobą Joasię w zabłoconej sukni, a w głębi korytarza ciemną figurę pani Latter ze świecą w ręku. Potem kremowa suknia Joasi zrobiła się pomarańczową, a płomień świecy czerwonym; potem ciemna figura pani Latter zrobiła się zielonawą, a płomień białym. Potem Joasia, pani Latter i jej świeca posunęły się w górę, jakby na sufit, zaczęły się rozpływać w nieokreślone plamy, znikły, znowu pokazały się, ale już w innych kolorach, i nareszcie... Nareszcie w korytarzu rozległ się głos dzwonka przypominający, że pora wstawać. Pokojówki od dawna poodnosiły wyczyszczone buciki i suknie, kilka uczennic pobiegło do łazienki myć się, na korytarzu było słychać otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi, chodzenie i mówienie sobie "dzień dobry". Ubrawszy się Madzia wyszła na korytarz i zajrzała do sypialni naprzeciw. Panienek nie było, ale służąca, która otwierała okna, nie pytana odezwała się: - Panna Joanna spała dziś u pani przełożonej, a teraz poszła do lazaretu... - Do lazaretu?... Cóż jej jest?... Służąca uśmiechnęła się tak dziwnie, że Madzię oblał rumieniec. Wyszła z sali obrażona i postanowiła już nie dowiadywać się o Joasię. Uważała jednak, że dokoła niej wszyscy rozmawiają o Joasi. Stojąca obok piątej klasy panna Żaneta opowiadała uczennicom, że wczoraj Joasia musiała wrócić późno do domu, bo ta pani, z którą była na koncercie; zasłabła i nie miał jej kto pilnować. Lecz o kilka kroków dalej, pod pierwszą klasą, pani Méline opowiadała innej nauczycielce, że Joasia spóźniła się, ponieważ sama zasłabła po wczorajszym koncercie, który podobno był bardzo ładny. Zaś na schodach lokaj Stanisław, który niekiedy pełnił obowiązki szwajcara, gromił jedną z pokojówek: - Co pannie do tego?... - Co panna masz plotki roznosić!... Była w restauracji czy nie była, upiła się czy nie upiła, to nie nasza rzecz... "Pewnie mówią o pomywaczce" - pomyślała Madzia. O dziewiątej zaczęły się lekcje i Madzia, a zapewne i wszystkie panienki zapomniały o Joasi. Ale o dwunastej, kiedy Magdalena zaniosła dziennik do pani Latter, stanąwszy w gabinecie przełożonej, usłyszała w drugim pokoju głos pana Kazimierza, który mówił: - Przeciwnie, pomyślą wszyscy, że traktujemy nauczycielki jak członków rodziny... - Wolałabym jednak, ażebyś ty do tego nie należał - odpowiedziała mu pani Latter tonem surowym. Madzia tak głośno położyła dziennik na biurku, że rozmawiający umilkli, a następnie weszli do gabinetu. - No, niechże nas panna Magdalena osądzi - rzekł pan Kazimierz. Był zarumieniony, oczy mu błyszczały i nigdy jeszcze nie wydał się Madzi tak ładnym jak dziś. - Niech powie panna Magdalena... - dodał. - Proszę cię, ani słowa!... - przerwała mu pani Latter. Dobrze, moje dziecko, możesz wrócić na górę - rzekła do Magdaleny. Madzia szybko opuściła gabinet, lecz spostrzegła, że pani Latter jest bardzo zmieniona. Oczy miała ogromne i ciemniejsze niż zwykle, twarz żółtą; zdawało się, że od wczoraj schudła. "Pani Latter jest bardzo piękna" - pomyślała Madzia idąc na schody. Ale przed wzrokiem jej duszy stał obraz nie pani Latter, tylko jej syna. Zanim dziewczynki rozeszły się na obiad, już w całej szkole opowiadano o Joasi najdziwniejsze historie. Z jednej strony, słyszano od stróża, że pannę Joannę w nocy odprowadził do domu jakiś młody pan bardzo zasłonięty; z drugiej strony, ktoś z miasta utrzymywał, że pannę Joannę widziano po .koncercie w restauracji, gdzie była w towarzystwie panów i pań w osobnym gabinecie i śpiewała przy fortepianie. Nareszcie lokaj, który jej drzwi otworzył, szepnął jednej z pokojówek, że od panny Joanny, kiedy weszła, czuć było wino. Na pensji nikt nie wątpił, że Joasia straci miejsce, jeżeli go już nie straciła; znano bowiem surowość pani Latter. Toteż nauczycielki i pensjonarki nie wyłączając Zosi, tej samej, która zamknęła drzwi sypialni, wszystkie żałowały Joanny. Tylko panna Żaneta twierdziła, że to są plotki, i utrzymywała, że pani Latter nie oddali Joasi, ponieważ bardzo energicznie ujęła się za nią panna Howard. Po obiedzie Magdalena z biciem serca poszła do lazaretu odwiedzić Joasię, której pomimo współczucia nikt nie odwiedzał. Znalazła ją w łóżku mizerną, a przy niej pannę Howard, która zobaczywszy Madzię zerwała się z krzesła. - Tylko niech pani nie myśli - zawołała - że ja tu pielęgnuję chorą!... To zajęcie dla bab, ale nie dla kobiety czującej ludzką godność... - Jaka pani dobra! - rzekła Joasia wyciągając do niej rękę. - Ja nie jestem dobra!... - oburzyła się panna Howard podnosząc w górę płowe brwi i chude ramiona. - Ja tylko przyszłam złożyć hołd kobiecie zbuntowanej przeciw tyranii przesądów... Co to jest, ażeby kobieta nie miała prawa wracać o drugiej w nocy, jeżeli mężczyznom wolno wracać choćby o piątej nad ranem?... Gdybym była panią Latter, porozpędzałabym niegodziwych lokajów, którzy śmią robić uwagi, i wydaliłabym z pensji tego smarkacza, Zosię... - Ja nie mam do nich żalu - przerwała Joasia. - Ale ja mam! - zawołała panna Howard. - Jak również mam szacunek dla pani Latter, że nareszcie zerwała z przesądami... - Cóż ona zrobiła?... - pyta Madzia. - Nie wszystko, ale jak na nią, dość dużo, uznała bowiem, że panna Joanna jest istotą samodzielną i ma prawo przychodzić do domu wówczas, kiedy jej się podoba. Zresztą - dodała panna Howard - oświadczyłam jej dziś rano, że jeżeli Joasia straci miejsce, ja wyjdę z domu na całą noc... - Ach, Boże, co pani mówi?... - przerwała jej Madzia ze śmiechem. - Wypowiadam moje najświętsze przekonania. Tak jest, wyszłabym na całą noc i - niechby mnie jaki nikczemnik ośmielił się zaczepić!... Twarz panny Howard stała się pąsową, a nawet włosy przybrały jeszcze bardziej niezdecydowany kolor, kiedy wypowiadała poglądy. Nareszcie chwilkę odpocząwszy zwróciła się do Madzi i rzekła, mocno ściskając ją za rękę: - No, zostawiam panią przy chorej i jestem zadowolona, że i pani ma odwagę wielkich przekonań. Za rok, dwa, najwyżej trzy, będzie nas miliony!... "Nas?... - pomyślała Madzia rumieniąc się. - Cóż ona myśli, że i ja zostanę emancypantką?..." Po wyjściu panny Howard, która dla zadokumentowania swoich najświętszych przekonań tak trzasnęła drzwiami, że cały pokój zadrżał, Madzia usiadła przy chorej. Dostrzegła w niej zmianę. Panna Joanna leżała z rękoma opuszczonymi, a na jej rzęsach było widać łzy. - Co tobie, Joasiu? - szepnęła Magdalena. - Ach, nic... nic!... Niczego nie żałuję... Choć gdybyś widziała moją podróż przez dziedziniec!... Nie miałam dziesiątki dla stróża i słyszałam, jak mruczał, że kto nie ma pieniędzy, nie powinien włóczyć się po nocach... Na dziedzińcu potknęłam się i cała suknia na nic... A jak spojrzał na mnie ten fagas!... Ale wiesz co?... To robi mi przyjemność. Czasem zdaje mi się, że chciałabym ciągle upadać w błoto i być wytykana palcami, tak... Przypominają mi się dziecinne lata. Kiedy mnie ojciec bił, ja gryzłam sobie palce i robiło mi to taką samą przyjemność jak wczorajszy powrót... - Ciebie bił ojciec?... Za co?... - O, i jak!... Ale nic ze mnie nie wybił, nic, nic... - Jesteś bardzo rozdrażniona, Joasiu... Gdzieś ty była wczoraj? Panna Joanna usiadła na łóżku i grożąc zaciśniętymi pięściami zaczęła szeptać : - Raz na zawsze proszę was, nie zadawajcie mi takich pytań. Gdzie byłam, z kim byłam? - to moja rzecz. Dość, że do nikogo nie mam pretensji, do nikogo, słyszysz?... Nie ten, to ów, wszystko jedno... Wszystkie drogi wiodą do Rzymu... Upadła na łóżko i ukrywszy twarz w poduszce szlochała. Madzia stojąc nad nią nie wiedziała, co począć. Duszę jej przebiegały najsprzeczniejsze uczucia: zdumienie, wstręt, a jednocześnie coś jakby zazdrość... - Potrzeba ci czego? - zapytała niechętnie. - Nic mi nie potrzeba, tylko idźcie sobie i nie nasyłajcie mi dozorczyń! - odpowiedziała Joasia nie podnosząc twarzy. - Do widzenia. Madzia wyszła powoli, myśląc: "Po co ja mówię: do widzenia, kiedy nie chcę jej widzieć?... Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi; ja przecie nie poszłabym z mężczyznami do restauracji, a za skarby całego świata nie chciałabym być w takim dziwnym stanie, więc jej nie zazdroszczę... A jednak dlaczego ona to zrobiła, czego żadna z nas nie robi?... Czy ona nie taka jak my wszystkie, czy lepsza od nas?..." W korytarzu spotkała gospodynię pensji, pannę Martę, osobę kaszlącą i wysoką, w białym czepeczku, która była nadzwyczajnie silna i trzymała się pochyło. - Ach, co się u nas dzieje, paniuńciu! - rzekła gospodyni składając żylaste ręce i schylając głowę niżej niż zwykle. - Jak jestem tu dziesięć lat, nie zdarzyło się nic podobnego... A biedna pani przełożona... - Cóż pani przełożona?... - Aaa!... Ona to dopiero chora; wygląda jak z krzyża zdjęta, jakby z trumny wstała... Bo to i niepięknie, i dla pensji niedobrze... Obejrzała się, czy kogo nie ma w korytarzu, i dodała cicho, zbliżywszy usta do ucha Madzi: - Oj, te dzieci, te dzieci!... Szczęśliwe my, paniuńciu, że nie mamy dzieci... I prędko odeszła trzęsąc wielkimi rękoma. "Dzieci?... Co ona mówi o dzieciach?... Przecież Joasia nie jest córką pani Latter. Panna Marta widocznie dostała bzika..." Nagle przypomniał jej się pan Kazimierz zarumieniony, z rozrzuconymi włosami, kiedy w południe mówił do matki: "No, niechże nas panna Magdalena osądzi..." "Jaki on był piękny w tej chwili i ciekawa rzecz, w jakiej sprawie odwoływał się do jej sądu? Czyby Joasia z nim?..." Magdalena zdrętwiała. Niepodobna, ażeby Joasia z panem Kazimierzem była dzisiejszej nocy w restauracji, nie! On nie zrobiłby tego... On - z Joasią!... Nie mogła wierzyć, ale na samą myśl o tym poczuła że nienawidzi Joasię... góra strony Emancypantki I/VI